Disposable infant diapers are well known as are moistened towelettes and disposal bags. Under normal home conditions, these items are normally found in the home nursery and it is usually not a problem to change a soiled diaper, the normal required materials being a clean fresh diaper, a number of moist towels or disposable towelettes and a disposal container. However, when traveling with a child, transporting the above noted items in a changing bag or other type of container can become troublesome. None of the aforementioned items is overly burdensome to transport individually, however, collectively, the entire grouping can be difficult to transport due to its bulkiness and weight.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a baby changing system which is lightweight and compact.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby changing system which is easily transportable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baby changing system which is easily disposable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a baby changing system which includes all of the necessities required to change a baby in a single item.